Hart of the Wolff 1
by Jelly xRockstarx
Summary: All Allison wanted was to one day meet Nat Wolff...and maybe today, she'll be getting more than she asked for!
1. Chapter 1

_I was the last person on line...on line to be an extra in a movie. It was for a movie for a small show on "Nick", called The Naked Brothers Band. I loved their shows and always dreamed of meeting Nat Wolff. He was amazing and-_  
I snapped out of my daydream when I heard someone yelling "Next!" and I quickly ran into place.  
"I'm Allison, trying out for the part in the movie..!" _...wait, why did I say that? They already knew who I was and why I'm here! I'm way too nervous. I'm gonna mess up..._

But I tried, and I said my lines. I got off the stage knowing that I messed this up_. Hopefully there will be another part open? Who am I kidding, this was the one chance I got to meet the Nbb crew and actually be on the show, and I messed it all up._

So I got off the stage and went into this small, cold room. I was in a small pink and black dress, with no sweatshirt or anything, so I was freezing as soon as I walked inside. _At least I was the last one to audition, so I won't have to wait that long…hopefully_. Soon enough the director came in the room and posted a piece of paper on the wall. All the girls ran up to it as fast as they could…but I waited because I already knew the results. I heard lots of girls say things like "How did I not get this part?!" and "so unfair!" But this one girl, she didn't.

"That's……THAT'S ME!" the girl screamed out, then ran out to tell everyone.

_Great. I knew it. Well, I guess I should leave now. But before I go..._

I walked over to check out the name of the girl that won

"KRISTINA REYES-ACTING AS KRISTINA - THE NEW BASS PLAYER IN EPISODE NAKED IDOL"

What was that written below it?

"EXTRAS:

ALLISON HART

KAYLIE HOPE

_More to be announced_"

_Oh...my god......I GOT IN AS AN EXTRA! Ok so I didn't get the full part but OH MY GOD IM A EXTRA!_ I was so happy I ran out of the room not knowing where I was going. I turned a corner and bumped into someone really tall.

"Oh I'm sorr-"

I looked up and...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, are you the new extra for the movie?" Nat said looking down at me. _He's really tall..._

"Um...oh yeah, thats me!" I said so nervously.

"So whats your name..?"

"I'm....I'm uh...Allison! Allison Hart!"

_Nat smiled. And my heart melted._

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the band then!" Nat said, leading me into a room with a huge stage, with instruments all around.

_I seen a few people sitting on a couch next to the stage, and a girl holding a bass guitar...hey! I know her...thats Rosalina! But I dont think that was her real name...right?_

"Guys, this is Allison the new extra in our movie. Allison this is Alex, Thomas, Qaasim, David, Cooper, Allie, and Alex." Nat said while pointing to everyone.

"Wow, it's so awesome to be meeting you guys!" I said

_That's it, her names Allie._

"Allison and Allie...yeah that wont be confusing at all!" Alex said.

"Well I'd hope you know that im Allie by now Alex!" Allie said, still playing with her guitar.

"Anyway guys, were not filming today, so you can just hangout." Cooper said, walking away.

"Like were not doing that anyway?" David said sarcasticly.

_It got silent for a few seconds and i realized Nat was still standing next to me..._

"So Allison...play any instruments?" Nat said, as he stepped alittle closer to me.

"Well....kinda..." I said.

"Whats kinda mean?"

"I only play alitte of guitar, and keyboard...and i like bass"

"All that? Thats awesome!"

"Its not that much..!"

"Wow he didn't even know her for five minutes and he's already flirting." Thomas whispered, but everyone could hear.

"Um, I'm being friendly Thomas. Whats your problem?" Nat said looking annoyed.

"You just have to take all the girls before we even get the chance dont you?! Like what you did with Allie! You knew i liked her yet you still dated her."

"YOU LIKED ALLIE?!"

"Don't be stupid, even though thats what your best at."

"Wow Thomas, I never knew. But even if I did I wouldnt have cared."

"You know what?! I'm tired of this! I quit! The band, and the show."  
"Good, you werent important anyway!"

Thomas leaves.

"...What the hell just happend?!" Alex yelled

"I don't know, you heard him though! He's a retard!" Nat said, really fustrated.

David looked at Nat.

"Hey well, Thomas is my friend...and well...hes right!"

David leaves, and Qaasim follows.

"What idiots." Nat said, "Anyone else wanna leave?!"

Everyone stays silent.

"This isn't the end of Nbb, we can do it without them...right?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Nat replied.


	3. Hart of the Wolff ch3

"So..." Nat said, "You can play guitar, right Allison?"

"Yeah I can" I replied.

"Would you want to join our band? And Kristina too, she's also new here."

Kristina walked in just then.

"Kristina!!! Guess what?! You can join the band! Yayy!" Allie said, excited that her best friend is now in the band with her.

"No way, wait why? I thought you guys already had enough people?" Kristina answered.

"Well they kind of got in a fight…over me…but that's another thing. They quit the band…Thomas, David, and Qaasim."

"They're all idiots!" Nat said, still mad.

"Yeah, but anyways…I have to teach you how to play all the songs now!!! Come on!" Allie said as she dragged Kristina out of the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some snacks. Nat, Allison, want some?" Alex asked.

"No thanks Alex" Both Nat and I said at the exact same time.

_I looked at Nat and we both laughed and I got so embarrassed I looked away and I was blushing. I didn't even realize that Alex left during this, so it was just me and Nat left in the room. _

"Come here, I wanna show you a song I wrote." Nat said, sitting by his piano.

_I smiled and followed him, standing by his piano._

"Don't be shy, you can sit down you know" He said with his sweet voice.

"Oh, yeah" _I could only manage to say two words, but then I sat next to him. He started playing his song and I heard his soft, amazing voice and couldn't believe I was actually there. He looked over at me while playing and we just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Nat finished the song and I didn't even realize._

"So….What'd you think?…Allison?"

"Oh…I loved it! That was really…awesome!" I smiled again and Nat laughed a little.

"I think having you in the band is a really good idea"

"Yeah…? Why?"

"You seem like you'll get along with everyone, unlike the others before…"

"Oh….sorry about that" _I kind of felt bad for him after that…_

"Nah its fine, we don't need them anyway!"

"Well, I better start learning all the songs!" _I went to get up, but I tripped and almost fell backwards…almost. Nat grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, so we were kind of almost hugging, but with his hand still holding mine._

"Whoa, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry!"

"It's ok!"

Alex came back in and said, "I got all the snacks and the director said we can go cause the meetings over and whoa Nat what's going on here?"

"Nothing, she almost fell so I helped her!"

He let go of me and we left…It was about a week after when I got a call from Cooper telling me when the next meeting was. I easily learned every Nbb song on the guitar, and I couldn't wait to be in their band.

When I got to the meeting Cooper met me outside the door.

"Hey Allison. I've got some bad news….. They found a replacement for the band and…they don't need you anymore…I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kicked out of the band...I never thought this would ever happen. What do I say now? Are they just going to forget about me...?_

"But…." Was all I could manage to say, holding back tears of this fallen dream.

"Once again, I'm sorry" Cooper said as he went inside.

_I could hear the band rehearsing, and they sounded great. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but to cry as I sat on the steps of the building. I wiped my eyes and heard the music stop, then a door opened behind me. I was too upset to look back, but I couldn't see anyway because of all the tears in my eyes. Whoever it was sat next to me._

"Hey…" Nat said. _I could tell his voice apart from anyone. I just looked away because I didn't want him to see me crying…"_

"I'm really sorry, and I told them they shouldn't but they….I'm not great at this but I can hug…"

_I smiled. It was just really cute…so I turned and hugged him, and suddenly…I didn't care about anything else._

"Thanks Nat" I said, feeling much better now.

"No problem…and hey just cause you're not in the band doesn't mean we can't hang out! What's your number…if you want me to have it…?"

"Haha, of course you can have my number. And I'd love to hang out."

_We exchanged numbers and we both got up from where we were sitting. Well, maybe not being in the band isn't that bad…_

"Well, I better get back to the band…I hope I see you again soon!" Nat said.

"Alright…bye Nat"

"Bye Allison"

_So we both left, I was happy I got to talk with Nat, but still a little sad about the band. I guess I'll get it over it…_


	5. Chapter 5

_So a few weeks past since I was kicked out of the band and I was getting ready to go back to school. I wasn't looking foward to going to this new high school for the 10th grade because I didn't know anyone there. As I was cleaning up in my room and dancing around to the new Justin Bieber album, I got a call. I paused the music and stared at the caller ID. "Incoming Call from Nat" it said. I slowly picked up they phone._

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison, it's Nat!"

"Hey Nat!"

"I was wondering if you want to come with me and Alex to the recording studio, and watch and help us with the new album?"

"That's awesome your recording another album? Of course i'll go!"  
"Ok, we can pick you up in an hour, is that good?"

"Yeah that's fine! Thanks!"

We hung up and I quickly got ready. Just about an hour later Nat picked me up and we went to the recording studio.  
"I wrote this song before...but I really don't know a second verse. Can you help?" Nat asked me, holding out a sheet of paper in some messy hand writing. "I'll sing it to you and you tell me what you think."

Nat started to sing, "When I am around you All my worries wonder off to a different time, Different time. When you speak so softly I'm in a trance, I cannot move or blink an eye, Blink an eye."

"Wow Nat...that was amazing."

"Well thanks! But it needs work..."  
After about 20 minutes, Nat and I had the song finished. He stood by his keyboard and sang: "I've won the greatest prize, Just to look into your eyes. Never look away, Never leave this place. You're still standing here, And I can see your face. I've won the greatest prize, I'm in my paradise..."

_So they recorded that song for the new ablum as well as so many amazing other songs. When they were done, the others went inside for snacks but Nat and I stayed to talk. _

"I hate that schools starting again soon. 10th grade is gonna suck." Nat said kind of sadly.

"Yeah i'm going into 10th grade too. And I had to transfer schools cause we moved too far from the old one."

"What school?"

"That small private school by the park. I heard there's only like 60 kids in the whole place."

"No way!" Nat stood up and walked closer to me. "I'm going there too!"

"Really?! Thats awesome!"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would know anyone there! I hope we have classes together!"

"Yeah me too..."


End file.
